fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuma Himura
|name = Kazuma Himura |kanji = |romanji = Himura Kazuma |race = Hellhound |birthdate = August 3 X652 |age = 18 |gender = Male |height = 5 ft 8 in |weight = 152 lb |eyes = Golden |hair = Silver |affiliation = Tartarus |occupation = Gate Guardian |base of operations = Cube II |magic = Chaos Magic Sensing Magic Buddha's Blessing |alias = Mutt Dumb Mutt Zeref's Guard Dog (ゼレフの防犬, Zerefu no Bōken) Orthrus (オルスルアス, Orusuruasu) Sirius (シリウス, Shiriusu) The Dog of Destruction (破壊の犬, Hakai no Inu) |partner = Terrax Hellhound |weapons = Rhongomyniad |relatives =Echidna X (Mother) Typhon Himura (Father) Kimiko Himura (Older Sister) Chimera Himura (Twin Brother) |birthplace = Unknown |blood type = AB|status = Alive|previous affiliation = Zeref |previous occupation = Guard Dog |previous team = |previous partner = None|caption = |team = }} Appearance Human Form Kazuma is an eighteen year old boy with a fairly athletic body. He has mid-length silver hair that is usually worn in a loose pony tail. His bangs are parted in the middle and go down a bit past his eyes. Close behind his bangs a couple of strands of hair stick out to the sides. His most noticed physical trait is his bright golden eyes and his one inch long fangs. Half Transformation Kazuma's demon form looks relatively the same except he has long white hair, snakes for two tails, and a pair of dog-like ears. Demon Form In terms of size, Kazuma is known to be one of the largest demons when he is in his demon form. He towers over humans like a strong and unyielding mountain. The combination of his two venomous snakes as tails and his razor sharp fangs is enough to frighten most humans. In Kazuma's demon form his eyes are blood red and coming out of the corner of each eye are red lightning shaped-like marks. Above the lightning shaped markings are a pair of black dog ears. Behind the ears, are a pair of ram horns. The underside of the ram horns are black while the top of the ram horns is red. Personality Legends of Kazuma describe him as a bloodthirsty demon who will kill anyone who gets in Zeref's way. This is completely untrue for two reasons. The first reason is that Kazuma's job was to guard cattle, not Zeref himself. The second reason is because of the fact that he was overshadowed by his sister. This caused him to develop a rather lazy and carefree personality because he believed that no one was looking out for him to begin with. This of course means that his sister and his childhood is a very sensitive topic and a sure way to anger him quickly. Kazuma has demonstrated that he is very loyal and will always pay his debts. This is shown when he swore his loyalty to Zeref after Zeref helped him control his magic power and just recently when he swore his loyalty to Sub-Zero and Naazariya for unfreezing him. This of course means where Kazuma's moral compass points is unknown because the only reason he is with dark mages is because of those two debts. As a result, despite his loyal nature, people tend to stay neutral about trusting him or not until they see Kazuma make a big decision that is not affected by anyone or anything. History Most of what is known about Kazuma's past is simply dismissed as a myth or a legend. Kazuma was born in Kimotama City in the year of X673. During his childhood, Kazuma had few friends. His giant demon form and quick temper caused most kids and their parents to stay as far away from him as possible. On top of his quick temper, his magical power was very unstable, especially when he was angry. His anger would always be followed by a tiny outburst of magical power. This outburst wasn't strong enough to do serious damage, but some kids were hurt. He did have a sister known as Cerberus, but by the time he was five she was already a mage and was only home once a year. As far as his parents were concerned, they treated him the same way everyone else treated him. When Kazuma was ten years old he met the first person that was not afraid of him. Little did Kazuma know that this man was Zeref. The man never told him his name, but he instead he taught Kazuma how to control his magical power. Finally, Kazuma mastered the art of controlling his magical power when he was fourteen years old. When that happened, the man took Kazuma to a giant room that is hidden underground. He pointed to a cluster of red cattle and told him to make sure no one harmed them. Kazuma agreed as thanks for helping him control his power and giving him the resources to learn the magic he now knows. Throughout his years of service he has fought a lot of enemies. Occasionally Zeref would send a mage to help Kazuma, but for the most part Kazuma fought alone. Everything changed for Kazuma four years later when he was eighteen years old. What started this change was a strong Devil Slayer named Hercules who said he would defeat Kazuma and take the cattle. With that, the legendary battle began between two very powerful mages. In the beginning they looked equal in strength, but as the battle continued it looked as if Kazuma was actually going to win. He was too focused in the battle that he didn't sense a powerful Winter Magic mage sneaking up on him. When Kazuma had finally noticed the mage, it was too late. The mage had already touched him and put him in a cryostasis state. As time passed on, most people began to view the story of Kazuma as only a myth. The few people who knew he existed, were power hungry and wanted to free and then tame Kazuma. Every one of those power hungry mages died a mysterious death. Many rumors were started regarding Kazuma's supposed death. Some believe that the Celestial Spirit King admired Kazuma so much that upon entering Cryostasis the Celestial Spirit King turned Kazuma's soul into a Celestial Spirit named Sirius. A lot of Celestial Wizards tried to find his key, but the key was never found. This fact caused many historians to believe that that rumor is false. One day, 170 years later a man and a woman found a path that leads to the room where Kazuma was sealed. There were a lot of obstacles in the way, but they were able to get to Kazuma's location with ease. Once, they were there, the man used his powers over ice to unfreeze Kazuma from his long sleep. Synopsis Equipment *'Rhongomyniad:' The Rhongomyniad (Spirit Striker Slayer) is a double headed spear and the physical manifestation of Kazuma's true power. It is said that Kazuma's father brought this spear to existence by using a unique type of magic. Since, this spear is a physical manifestation of Kazuma's true power this spear has a couple of unique abilities. One of which is the ability to summon the spear quickly and effortlessly without using Requip. This spear is also very durable, capable of withstanding a barrage of attacks without receiving a scratch. Magic and Abilities Chaos Magic Chaos Magic is a powerful Caster Magic that is used only by Kazuma and his twin brother. It allows him to create a chaotic type of energy known as chaos energy. *'Chaos Aura:' Chaos Aura is a spell that has the same function and uses as a Magical Aura. To perform, Kazuma releases chaos energy from every part of his body. When released, the chaos energy cloaks Kazuma's body as an aura. The amount of pressure that is emitted from the aura is enough to intimidate some of the most confident people. In addition, the amount of pressure that the aura is releasing is enough to protect Kazuma against physical attacks. *'Eye of the Hellhound:' According to legend, looking into a hellhound's eyes twice can kill a person. While this spell doesn't allow Kazuma the ability to kill others by only making eye contact, it does make some victims wish that it did. Kazuma can instantly transfer chaos energy from himself to the opponent's mind by making eye contact with that opponent. This instills pure terror in the opponent. The amount of fear this spell causes is enough to cause some opponents to pass out immediately. *'Chaotic Rebirth:' Sensing Magic Sensing Magic is a type of magic that greatly augments Kazuma's ability to sense magic power as well as give him the ability to sense other things. With this magic, Kazuma is able to sense heat, electromagnetic waves, and all forms of energy. Furthermore, this magic allows him to see these things whenever he wants to as a way to track what he is sensing a lot easier. The range of Kazuma's sensing ability with this magic is solely dependent on how much magic power he uses. The more magic power he uses, the clearer he is able to sense these things and the wider the range will become. *'Orthrus's Sense:' This spell allows a user to predict the next spell or movement an opponent is going to make by only continually concentrating on an opponent's magical power. No one aside from Kazuma knows the specifics of how this spell is performed exactly, but Kazuma has stated that he focuses on an opponent's magical power so deeply that he feels as if it is his own. He has also said, it is a lot easier to do this if his eyes closed, which suggests that it is impossible to do with his eyes open. *'Orthrus's Radar:' Buddha's Blessing While at first glance, this magic seems like just another spell that amplifies a mage's abilities. However, this spell is known to be the best of its kind because of the advantages it gives a mage and its rarity. Normally, a mage would learn how to absorb the Ethernano that flows through Earth Land into a mage's body and merge it with one's own magical power and without breaking the mage's limit, but since Kazuma already can absorb Ethernano that flows through Earth Land in his demon form it was just a matter of knowing how to use it in his human form. His ability to absorb the natural Ethernano that flows throughout Earth Land isn't as great as it is in his demon form, but it is good enough to perform this spell. Kazuma absorbs the Ethernano by exerting his magical power in the form of an aura. The aura of magical power would then draw in the natural Ethernano, but by doing so they are using a bit of their own magical power. Hellhound Physiology *'Enhanced Physical Prowess and Regeneration:' Kazuma is a hellhound who possesses enormous physical prowess. Even by mage standards, Kazuma's physical prowess is considered unnatural and far above what should be possible. With his strength alone, Kazuma is able to cause a medium sized building to crumple with only a single punch. Using his raw speed, Kazuma is able to create afterimages or even move quickly enough to temporarily disappear from sight. Kazuma's supernatural agility, allows him to go into and out of any bodily position in the air and on the ground with ease. Kazuma's supernatural reflexes allows him to easily react to things at a moment's notice. Kazuma's most notable physical trait is his endurance and stamina. Possibly because of how stubborn he is, Kazuma never seems to be exhausted. Kazuma's supernatural durability contributes a bit to his endurance and speed. Kazuma is hardly ever sore and it takes a lot in order to hurt him. **'Enhanced and Venomous Bite:' Kazuma's jaws are a lot stronger than most demons. This allows him to bite through objects that most demons would fine impossible. His snakes that are his tails as well as his actual bite is shown to have venom. The venom is a neurotoxin and the effects usually show within half an hour. **'Immense Spearmanship Proficiency:' Kazuma is widely known for his skills with wielding a spear. ***'Spear Arts:' ****Spear Pressure **'Enhanced Senses:' ***'Night Vision:' *'Expert Learner:' In the similar way that Zeref is an expert teacher, Kazuma is a fast an expert learner. He is able to master things in half the time that it would take a normal demon or human to master the same thing. This means that he has great potential. *'Demon Form:' **'Demon Form's Seal:' Kazuma's demon form is so powerful that his mother placed sealing tablets all over Kazuma's body when he was a baby. The seals are so powerful that the only known way to remove them is when he dies or when Kimiko infuses her magic power in them. These tablets restrain Kazuma's demon form and part of his power, if Kazuma were to ever try to enter his demon form, he would feel a choking like sensation around his neck. In addition, the only way Kazuma can enter his demon form is if he asks a Devil Slayer for permission. However, Kazuma is able to enter his half transformed state safely without permission. **'Dramatic Increase of Physical Prowess:' **'Dramatic Increase of Magic Power:' **'Ethernano Absorption:' While all mages can turn the Ethernano from the atmosphere into their own magical power when they are running low on magic, Kazuma's ability to do this a bit different when he is in his demon form. *'Half Transformation:' Half Transformation is the name of the ability that allows Kazuma to transform into a state that is in-between his human form and demon form. While this form is nowhere near as powerful as Kazuma's demon form, it is still very powerful nevertheless. Due to the power and closeness to his natural state, it appears that Kazuma favors this form over his human form. As such, he is usually seen in this form. **'Increase of Physical Prowess:' When Kazuma enters his demon form, his physical prowess reaches new heights. **'Increase of Magic Power:' Magical Power Kazuma's most defining trait is his enormous amount of magical power. As a kid, his magical power was uncontrollable that only by being tutored by Zeref was he able to control it. *Magic Ray *"Monster" Aura *'Magic Transfer:' Kazuma is powerful enough to transfer his some magic and his magical power to another individual. Quotes *"It's always Cerberus this! Cerberus that! It makes me sick!" - Kazuma's jealousy of his sister *"No one is allowed to kill my sister, but me. Once I do, I will finally get the respect I deserve!" - Kazuma discovering his path in life. Trivia *The spell "Orthrus Sense" is based of a technique I made on Naruto Fanon called "Kitsune Sense." *Kazuma's history was inspired by the myth of Orthrus. *Kazuma's appearance was based on Nora from the manga Nora: The Last Chronicle of Devildom. * Orthrus's Radar is based on how an IC chip in Btooom works. *Orthrus's Roar is based on the Tailed Beast Ball technique in the manga/anime: Naruto. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Demon Category:Tartarus (Six)